The Chronicles of Zelda
by meefgal
Summary: Link becomes very bored after defeating Vaati and returning peace to Hyrule. His adventure reignites, however, when the result of a Kinstone fuse walks into his life.   WARNING: OCs and slight OOC used on purpose/by mistake. Please enjoy!


Yeah. Here we go again with the Zelda OC stories.

I never really posted any of my Zelda/OC crossovers, because most of them were either deleted when I switched from computer to laptop, or they were just so awful that I deleted them myself. Enjoy the mess of writing below~

A figure wearing a deep-blue cloak ran though the Lost Woods. Glancing at the surroundings, they rushed faster. The more lost they became, the more panicked they became. Eventually, the figure became tired and stopped to rest. They took off the cloak to reveal a girl's face. What would surprise anyone was that this 'girl' was really a boy, born to look like a female in every way.

"I hate this," he muttered between breaths. He'd been running away from what seemed to be nothing for a good 2 hours, and he couldn't figure out the way out of this stupid forest, or what exactly it was that he was running away from. He brushed some of his red hair to the side of his face and looked around at the surroundings again before pulling the hood of the cloak over his head once more and walking as calmly as possible through the forest, until he heard a giggle from his follower and broke into a run.

OoOoO

Link yawned. He hadn't had much to do since he'd recently saved Zelda from Vaati. There was just NOTHING to do! He looked around, hoping to find something interesting to occupy himself with. He would've helped his grandfather with the sword he was currently welding, but that didn't seem very exciting to him now, after what he'd been through.

A brown bag caught his eye, sitting on his bedside table. For a moment he thought, until he stood up from his desk, where previously he'd tried to do some drawing only to discover he wasn't that good at art. He picked up the bag and walked down the stairs from his room to the main floor and opened the front door once he had his boots on.

"Grandpa, I'm going out!" he called before taking a step out the front door.

"Okay, be careful and have fun!" he heard his grandfather's voice call from a room to the right of the front door. He smiled and closed the door behind him, then walked down the small hill that lead up to their house and turned a few corners until he made it into Castle Town. He waved to a few people who were waving to him and congratulating him for his recent defeat of Vaati, and he walked into a yellow-bricked building with a big coffee mug on the top of it to signify that it was a café.

"Afternoon, Link!" one lady with gorgeous blonde-orange hair said to him, waving at him flirtingly. He awkwardly waved back, not being a big fan of dating yet, especially at his age and with a woman older than him by 10 years.

"Care for some milk?" the person running the café asked Link.

"No thanks, I'm just here to hang out for a while." Link replied. "There's nothing to do now that I don't have a quest to do…" Link played around with the bag in his hands before opening it and taking out some half-circle stones.

"HWUOOOOA~!" the Hurdy Gurdy Man instantly noticed the Kinstones that Link had taken out from the bag and rushed over, playing his winding music box urgently. "You have more Kinstones since I last saw you, my boy!"

"Yeah, well," Link began a little awkwardly. "There was just nothing to do, and I thought maybe I can fuse Kinstones with some people around town."

"Fusing Kinstones? I'd love to!" the strange man took off his hat, reached in and grabbed a Kinstone from the pocket in the top of the hat, where he kept all of his Kinstones. It was a red Kinstone with jagged edges where another Kinstone could be connected. Link looked around in his bag for a moment before smiling and pulling out a match for the Hurdy Gurdy Man's Kinstone.

"They FIT!" the man exclaimed when the stones connected with a clink. It spun around in the air between them for a second before disappearing into a little red sparkle with a jingle, and it flew into the ceiling, disappearing once it hit the ceiling.

"We're in for some luck then, right?" Link said, looking at the awkward way the man was dancing with happiness.

"Oh, yes!" the man plopped into a chair. "Now all I have to do is wait, and surely I'll get very lucky!" the man laughed, and Link laughed too, but in an awkward way. He never knew why the man acted like this, whether it was on purpose or if he was just losing his mind because of all the Kinstones in his hat.

OoOoO

Gasping for breath, the boy in the forest finally stopped running after half an hour of giggles coming from seemingly nowhere behind him. He put his hands on his knees and tries to regain his breath. He looked ahead of him, not seeing any light beyond the forest. He groaned. _I'll never make it out of here!_ He complained in his head.

"Caught you!" a strange boy wearing a straw hat and a skull mask jumped out from a bush to the left of the boy, and tackled him to the ground, making the boy squeak and blush.

"W-what do you want?" he asked the kid on top of him, trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"I wanna plaaaay!" You could literally hear the grin on the boy's face when he talked, and he giggled again, confirming the redhead's suspicions of this boy being his follower for at least 3 hours, perhaps more.

"W-what do you wanna…. play…?" he trailed off as he saw a little shimmer of something red in the sky above the tree leaves. He suspected it might've been the shine form the sun, and that maybe night was falling. He was wrong, however, and the red dot seemed to grow as it sunk through the leaves and gently floated around the kid on top of the redhead. The kid suddenly got off of him.

"Meh, you don't look like that much fun anyways." He said, then ran back into the bush he came from. The boy blinked and stood up, fixing his cloak which was almost choking him because of the way he was tackled previously. The red shimmer of light sparked a few times before flying off into the forest.

"H-hey, wait up!" not sure if the light was alive or not, he followed it, almost tripping a few times as he ran after the light. It swerved around the forest carelessly, making it tricky to follow and to keep your eye on.

"W-where…" the boy's eyes went wide as the light guided him right out of the forest and into a graveyard. The light then vanished, leaving the red-haired boy alone in the darkness of the graveyard. He swore he sensed a ghost in the area. He took a deep breath and began trying to figure out how to get out of the graveyard, walking farther and farther away from the forest.

OoOoO

Link sat in the café, wondering if he could find anyone else to swap Kinstones with. He looked around for a few moments, looking for anyone who had a Kinstone with them. Finding no one, he sighed and stood up.

"I'll be leaving now," he announced as he made his way to the door. A few people called to him their goodbyes and he left the café, still bored as heck.

"… I haven't visited Gina in a long while," he said. "She said she'd like it if I could visit her… poor lonely ghost…"

He walked through the town, playing with a Kinstone in his hand to occupy himself on his way to the graveyard. He passed through Northern Hyrule Field with the acception of slaying a Keaton on his way. Once he made it to the graveyard, he couldn't believe his ears.

"… _stupid… get outta here… DON'T LICK ME!"_ he heard a faint voice. He had to admit he was baffled. Someone was in the graveyard, and it wasn't Dampé? He wondered who could possibly be here.

"Hey! Is someone here?" he called out through the darkness, preparing his lantern to light up the place. He heard a few ghosts laugh creepily, but the voice form before didn't return. Maybe he was imagining things? He took a few turns and went down some steps, slaying only a few ghosts and possessed crows before he heard the voice again.

"… _no, go away… I don't know you… no really, there's no one…"_ the voice was the same as the one earlier, and he couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. He was guessing female.

"Is anyone here?" Link asked again, and the voice gave a little yelp.

"_I-I'm over here!"_ the voice called, this time hearing Link's call. He couldn't recognize the language of the person.

"Uh, where are you?" Link walked around with his lantern, looking for the person.

"_E-eh? I don't…"_ the voice trailed off. A person came into view. Most of their figure was covered by a deep blue cloak, and Link could barely make out the face from under the cloak's hood. The person had red hair, which looked pretty long. Their bangs were mostly swept to the side, half covering his left eye. His eyes were a blend of dark blue and light blue. The person themselves looked like some kind of fortune teller.

"Who are you?" Link asked the person, coming closer.

"_I… where am I?" _the person asked, sounding frightened. A ghost snuck up behind her.

"Look out!" Link yelled, drawing his sword. The person seemed to flinch in fear, and then the ghost got to her and licked her cheek, making her flinch again. She whimpered, and Link came at the ghost with his sword and killed off the ghost. The girl was blushing madly from the ghost's bizarre attack method.

"_T-thank you…_" she stuttered, and Link found out the problem. She truly couldn't speak Hylian! He began to think about options of communication. He could try to act out whatever he wanted to say to her, but that wouldn't really be convenient. He could write—oh wait… if she can't speak Hylian then chances are she can't read it… Maybe he could—

"_Are you okay?_" the girl asked again. Link looked at her. Was there such thing as a Jabber Nut that allows people to speak Hylian? He pondered over the thought before making a 'follow me' gesture and started to walk out of the graveyard, forgetting his reason to go there in the first place.

The girl followed, blushing slightly as she finally took off her hood. She allowed her waist-length hair to travel down her back, and it swayed slightly as she walked. Link took glances back at her every few seconds on their way to Castle Town, to make sure she wasn't being attacked.

Originally I wrote this story and I rushed it, so I decided to redo it… oh well, I hope this one turns up better than the previous story~

So, I'd really kind of appreciate it if you'd review and give me feedback… I sort of need that stuff to keep myself motivated to keep writing the story… yeah, so please, uh, review for meh!

~Meef


End file.
